What Happened To Gohan
by river rafting
Summary: What would happen if Gohan was taken by Radditz. AU, Videl is a Sayian in this one
1. The Taking

What Happened To Gohan  
  
Chapter 1: The Taking  
  
"Gohan, are you studying," yelled Chi-Chi.  
  
"Yes Mommy, I'm studying," Gohan yelled back.  
  
"That's my smart little boy. But stop studying so you can get ready for your birthday party," said Chi-Chi as she was folding clothes. So Gohan stopped studying, pleased that he had an excuse to get out of studying for once without getting yelled at by his mother. Gohan took out his usual loose green shirt, black baggy pants, and black boots. After he got dressed he went outside to greet his Grandpa 'Ox-King'.  
  
"Gohan my boy, I got you something really great. Why don't you open it before your Mom comes out," said Ox-King.  
  
"I heard that Dad, and no opening presents until everyone is here. We are ALL going to wait for Goku to come back from fishing," said Chi-Chi getting annoyed at the fact that Goku wasn't back yet.  
  
"Hey Chi-Chi, I'm home," said Goku.  
  
"Goku, what took you so long you should have been back hours ago. You baka. Your teaching our son bad manners," said Chi-Chi. But Goku wasn't listening at all to Chi-Chi.  
  
"So Gohan, what's it like to be four years old," asked Goku trying to get Chi-Chi to stop bitching at him.  
  
"It feels great Daddy. I love being older," said Gohan with excitement.  
  
"Well pretty soon your going to be all grown up. I just wish you weren't growing up so fast. It was like yesterday that I was changing your diapers," said Chi-Chi trying to relive old memories.  
  
"Well come on everyone, I want to get some of that cake," said Goku while his stomach was growling.  
  
"Oh no you don't Goku. Your not getting your hands on that cake till you wash up, and Gohan makes his wish," said Chi-Chi trying to be patient with him. Right after she said this some man landed on their property. "Sir would you mind telling me what you are doing on our property. If you are with the bill collectors please come back tomorrow, we are celebrating Gohan's birthday."  
  
"No I am not with what you call the bill collectors. I came to speak with Kakarrot, and why he has not destroyed the people on this planet, and made it ready for selling," said the man.  
  
"Would you mind telling us who you are and who is Kakarrot please," asked Goku trying to be polite.  
  
"You are Kakarrot, I am your brother Radditz. How could you not remember anything, and what happened to your tail? And what happened to you. What kind of Saiyan is afraid of someone weaker then them" asked Radditz.  
  
"My name is Goku. But when I was a boy I came from space in some sort of ball like ship, and I couldn't remember anything at all. But after that a man named Gohan adopted me. He taught me how to fight. But one time on a full moon I changed in to some kind of ape, so Gohan took off my tail by mistake. But after he did I didn't turn in to the ape anymore. Then about ten or eleven years later I married Chi-Chi, and had a son who we named him Gohan. After his Grandfather," explained Goku.  
  
"You are just a disgraced Saiyan. I will have to kill you like rest of the people on this planet," said Radditz. "Get ready for the battle of your life"  
  
"We don't have to fight you know. You can live in peace with Chi-Chi and me. Could you please explain what a Saiyan is," asked Goku.  
  
"A Saiyan is from the planet Vegeta. So you are an alien, and your tail was symbol of honor. It's how we choose our mates," said Radditz.  
  
"Well I didn't have any problem with that. Chi-Chi came after me," said Goku laughing and babbling.  
  
"How old is your son, and does he know how to fight," asked Radditz.  
  
"Gohan's just turned four today. But he doesn't know how to fight because Chi-Chi says his education is the most important thing. And he shouldn't learn how to fight because it's bad for him to see violence," said Goku looking disappointed.  
  
"Well since he's so young he won't have so much trouble forgetting about you all," said Radditz with a smirk.  
  
"What do you mean," asked Goku with confusion.  
  
"I am going to take him back with me so he can become a great fighter," explained Radditz.  
  
"No you are not. Gohan is going to stay here and get an education," yelled Chi-Chi.  
  
"There is nothing any of you can do to stop me," laughed out Radditz.  
  
"Radditz I will fight you if you try to take Gohan," said Goku.  
  
"Very well. But you stand no chance against me," said Radditz. Then the two of them started fighting punch after punch. Kick after kick. Bruising each other with great force. Finally one of them fell, but it was Goku. Radditz had him trapped beneath his boot, started pressing on his chest, slowly killing him. Radditz was just about to finish the job but then Gohan became filled with rage and his scouter said his power level was up at five thousand and still going up. "His power is amazing for a child, and it's even more amazing that he can't fight," Radditz said quietly to himself.  
  
Right after he saw this he decided to take Gohan right away to the alien he got his orders from. He flew towards Gohan grabbed him, and flew towards his ship.  
  
"Let me go. My Daddy is going to get you if you don't let me go right now," screamed a crying Gohan. Gohan started to get mad at himself because he knew that his father could not do anything to stop Radditz, so all he could do was scream and cry.  
  
Radditz was about getting tired of his protests so he put his hand over Gohan's mouth to shut him up. Once they reached Radditz's ship, Radditz opened it jumped in with Gohan and set the coordinates to some where, and then the ship took off.  
  
"Where are you taking me, I want to know," yelled Gohan.  
  
"I'm taking you to your new home, and the person who will be in charge of your fate will be the Great Freeza. There it will be decided if you live or die," explained Radditz. "So just shut up because yelling and screaming will not get you anywhere." For the rest of the trip Gohan kept quiet because he knew it was useless to protest. 


	2. The Decision

What Happened To Gohan  
  
Chapter 2: The Decision  
  
Once Radditz's landed on some huge ship, he got out, and started dragging Gohan to somewhere. Radditz stopped at a room with a sign in some language that Gohan didn't understand.  
  
"Radditz, what does that sign say," asked Gohan.  
  
"You don't even know your own language. It is Saiyan, this is the room where all the male Saiyans sleep," explained Radditz. "This is where you will be living, unless you get a mate."  
  
"What's a mate," asked Gohan with curiosity.  
  
"What are your parents," Radditz said getting annoyed.  
  
"They are married," answered Gohan.  
  
"I have no idea what is married, but a mate is your partner for life. You bond together, and that means that you can read each other's thoughts, feel each other's emotion, and see each other's dreams," said Radditz.  
  
"I have one more question, if you don't mind asking," asked Gohan.  
  
"Yea, what is it," Radditz demanded.  
  
"Well if you are really my Dad's brother, then can I call you Uncle Radditz," Gohan asked being slightly playful. At the time he just remembered this fact, so he got a little excited because he had more family then his parents, and grandfather.  
  
"Is that some sort of insult," asked Radditz starting to grow with anger.  
  
"No, you see since you're my Dad's brother that's what the offspring supposed to call you. It is a sign of respect," explained Gohan now regretting he ever asked.  
  
"Oh, well all right," said Radditz slightly surprised. We have to go see Freeza first. He has to make the decision whether you live or die."  
  
Radditz decided that Gohan could walk on his own so he motioned for him to follow. After walking for a little bit they reached another room that said control room. Radditz pushed a button and the door opened.  
  
"Ah, Radditz, I thought it was you. But I sensed someone with you with a low power level. It couldn't be Kakarrot, Saiyans are much stronger than that. And you have not destroyed the life on Earth," said someone hiding behind a chair.  
  
"Lord Freeza, I did not destroy the people of Earth because I have discovered Kakarrot's son, once he saw his power level jumped up to five thousand and still growing," explained Radditz getting slightly scared but not showing it. "He is only four, and has no fighting experience at all. I wasn't thinking when I failed my orders, but I thought you would find interest in the boy."  
  
"What is your name boy," asked Freeza not turning the chair around to face the boy.  
  
"Gohan, what may I call you," asked Gohan puzzled that Freeza has not shown his face to him.  
  
"Lord Freeza, and when you get older Freeza," said Freeza. "How can a four year be so intelligent.  
  
"Well," said Gohan blushing. "My mom made me study a lot."  
  
"Is it really true that you don't know how to fight, and how could your power level be so high," asked Freeza.  
  
"Before I answer, I know this may sound rude. But it is kind of a rule of mine that whenever I answer someone's question that they have to face me. In case if they are not paying attention," explained Gohan. "Please don't be offended, it's just that the only person who actually really listened to me was my Daddy."  
  
"My, I must say that you would are very intelligent. Very well, but since you are from Earth I must warn you I look like someone who really is not from your world," said Freeza as he turned around his chair. Gohan wasn't really shocked at what he saw, he thought Freeza looked like some kind of a lizard with horns. "Now you answer my questions."  
  
"The reason my power level was so high was because I didn't like to see my Daddy in pain, so all I thought was helping him," Gohan explained. "And I didn't learn how to fight because my Mommy wants me to be a scholar, and she didn't want me exposed to violence."  
  
"Well, here you will learn to fight, and you won't study as much," said Freeza. "You will be studying math, history of fighting, science, the universes main languages, and you will have someone to learn with. Her name is Videl, but she prefers to be called Videl. She is also four, and has no fighting experience as well. She is also half Earthling, half Saiyan. When I sent Radditz to Earth, I also sent Vegeta to help. He found Videl and brought her back to me. If I hear that you don't pull your weight around here than I will kill you. Now Radditz introduce Gohan to the rest of the Saiyans. And meet Videl, you couldn't have met her because she came earlier with Vegeta. Now go." 


	3. Meeting the Other Saiyans

What Happened To Gohan  
  
Chapter 3: Meeting the other Saiyans  
  
After Freeza told them to go, Radditz led Gohan out of the control.  
  
"We are going back to the place I first showed you," Radditz said. "There are not that many Saiyans left, so you don't have to remember a whole lot of names."  
  
Radditz pushed the same kind of blue button and the door opened. Gohan figured out that was the buttons on all the doors to push to open the door. There were three men in the room.  
  
"Radditz you finally came back, what took you so long," asked a shorter man with wild hair.  
  
"I took my brother's son, and well Kakarrot put up a fight, he is pretty good. He was about two thousand under me," said Radditz. "His son, when he saw that I was about to kill his father, his power level jumped to five thousand, he doesn't know how to fight, he's four, and if he's this powerful now think how much power he will have once he learns to control it."  
  
"Are you serious," asked Vegeta remaining calm.  
  
"Yes, why would you ask that," Radditz asked with confusion.  
  
"Well, it's just that right after I killed Launch and her mate, her daughter Videl, Freeza did explain who Videl is," Radditz nodded. "Well after I kill her parents her power level was about five thousand. So I took her to Freeza, and she is going to live in the girl's room. Finally, we have a purpose for it. You haven't seen the girl, she is very comical. Videl has been insulting everyone, she thinks it will get her home."  
  
"No I don't," said a voice behind them.  
  
"Oh really than why do you insult us," asked Vegeta.  
  
"Because I just wanted to tell you what I really think of you," said the same voice behind them. Gohan turned around to look at the girl, and he thought she was so beautiful. Gohan guessed this was Videl, she had long, black midnight, wild hair down to her ankles. Her eyes were dark brown, but they were full of life, and a grin like she was planning something.  
  
"Man, what's the matter with you. Haven't you ever seen a girl before, oh wait, you must be with the rest of these boneheads," asked Videl.  
  
"No," said Gohan trying to think of some else to say, but he couldn't. He didn't even know what was making him nervous.  
  
"Cat got your tongue boy, my name is Videl, but everyone calls me Videl. So how did you get here. And what is your name," asked Videl.  
  
Gohan gulped before answering. "Uncle Radditz defeated my Dad, and then he took me back here, and my name is Gohan."  
  
"Uncle Radditz," said Vegeta trying to hold back a laugh.  
  
"Yes that is what Earthlings boys call their father's brother. It is a sign of respect," said Radditz with pride. "Come on Gohan you have to meet the other Saiyans."  
  
Then Radditz took Gohan to a tall bald Saiyan. "Gohan this is Nappa," said Radditz.  
  
"How many more Saiyans are there," asked Gohan.  
  
"No more, I did tell you that there weren't that many. Didn't I," asked Radditz.  
  
"Yes, but what happened to the rest of them," asked Gohan slightly confused.  
  
"Freeza destroyed the rest of our kind and the planet Vegeta," said Radditz with a disgust look on his face.  
  
"But isn't that man named Vegeta," asked Gohan.  
  
"Yes he is the Prince of all the Saiyans," answered Radditz. 


End file.
